Journey
by TruestBlue
Summary: also called: The Song of the Siren. Harry and Draco look back on their Hero's Journey together. It's hard to explain.Rated for sex and lang. HPDM SLASH
1. The Hero's Journey

Chapter 1: A Stranger Comes To Town

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue.

_Author's Note: This is a risky one! It'll either be really bad or really good… You tell me which, by reviewing, okay? This chapter is obviously in Harry's perspective. And I need a beta really bad. So get to me about that. Fast._

_Harry:_

A wonderful writer once told me about the "Hero's Journey," created by the muggle Joseph Campbell. She said it started with a hero coming to town. A hero coming to town, or someone leaving home. The more I think about the Hero's Journey, and the more I think about my journey, I realize that those are one and the same. When a stranger comes to town, he's left his home. And another great story begins.

My story, however, didn't start that way. Not in my eyes. Others involved might tell you I was that stranger, coming to their town. Some might tell you that I left home, without saying my goodbyes. But the way I see it, it all came about with the last step of the Hero's Journey: the return home.

I was at Hogwarts my 6th year when I became aware of my heritage. I would imagine that's when Draco found out as well, but I don't really know for sure: we never talked about it.

Draco Malfoy had come back to school different that year: quiet, composed, and almost shy. He made it that much harder to hate him. He always sat in the second-to-last row, on the edge desk. I thought it was an insecurity thing. I figured he just didn't want to be noticed. It wasn't a shy thing, I'd come to find out. But I was right in that he didn't want anyone to notice him.

I kept to myself all that year, too. Growing further apart from my Griffindor friends than I ever had before. Hermione was worried: I could see it in the way she looked at me. She always had this stare she used when she was trying to figure someone out. Eventually, she'd stopped trying, with me.

I thought more and more about that Slytherin Ice Prince. I fought less with him then. When we did fight, it didn't hold the same kind of anger. Draco had simply lost his malice over the summer.

But about my return home. It wasn't any kind of home I'd thought of having. Apparently, according to a somewhat baffled and apologetic Dumbledore, I hadn't been born in England. I was carried and born on the island 'Cantani,' which was not of the wizzarding world. I remember being so shocked to hear of yet another culture only some knew existed. I don't know why I was so surprised, really. It had happened to me before. Had I really thought it would stop there?

It seems that everyone was in such a state about what happened to my family after my birth, with the Dark Lord and all, they hadn't stopped to think about my somewhat questionable appearance on the face of the earth. No one fully realized, and I'm sure some don't still, that my mother wasn't a muggle at all. Lilly Potter was, indeed, another kind of creature entirely.

_Author's Note:_

_Review your hearts out. Offer to be my beta. Have a wonderful day. _

_TruestBlue_


	2. The Gate and the Gatekeeper

Chapter 2: The Gate and the Gatekeeper

_Author's Note: Draco's POV this time. I want 5 reviews at least, guys. Things get a little clearer in this chapter._

_TruestBlue_

Draco:

In the Hero's Journey, the hero is initially caught in a gate. In most stories, the gate would represent unfair or harsh rules, social standards, and/ or politics of the time. Anything that suffocates. Home, but not really. Something is wrong. I think in my case, my cage was severe lack of change. Every day, the same. Every look, letter, question: an endless cycle of repetition and redundancy. (a/n: don't you just love how that whole sentence was redundant?)

Obviously, obviously to me, the next step was the gatekeeper. The magical being, teacher, partner, lover, rebel who pushes you out of your cage, pushes you out of your comfort zone, and introduces you to your new life. Your whole journey.

Maybe it was my mother before 6th year, sitting me down and telling me that the Malfoy blood isn't as pure as everyone thought. Maybe it was Dumbledore sending me and Harry to Cantani for the first time; the true location of my birth and ancestry.

Harry. In all of this, I think Harry was my gatekeeper. And a fucking good one, too. Turned my life upside down in bloody 7th year. We'd had our suspicions about one another. Our eyes held the same secret. It was in the way we moved. In the way we look. Most of all, the way we spoke. But he's the one who confirmed it.

I was headed to my room with a new stack of books. I'd been reading up on our kind, trying to figure out what exactly I was. How to deal. Harry was down there; on the stairs. In the dark. I know he was waiting for me, but he denies it to this very day.

I was shocked to see the Gryffindor Golden Boy on the Slytherin steps. I dropped everything I was holding, and nearly fell myself. But Malfoy's don't fall, so I straightened myself back up. The look in Harry's eyes was intense and earnest. Before that, I'd never thought of him that way. It's true we hadn't been fighting. But earnest? He picked up one of my books, the one closest to his feet.

"The Song of a Siren," Harry read. The way he said it, it sounded like a song in itself. I'd read the title ten minutes before and thought nothing of it, but now I could only focus on those five words. "You're not reading this for fun, are you?"

He asked in such a way that you knew it wasn't a question, but a statement. I shook my head anyway. Silence reigned for a good couple of minutes, us just realizing that our biggest secrets were out to our biggest enemies. Former enemies.

"Me too."

He didn't need to say it, but it was nice to hear. He bent to collect the rest of my books, finally straightening and pressing them to my chest. Somehow, his gaze got even more intense. Before I could tear my eyes away from his, I was in his arms. Harry crushed our lips together, and crushed my books between us. It must've been uncomfortable, but, I couldn't feel anything but those lips on mine. It was like I'd lived my whole life just to get there, in Harry Potter's arms. And it was quite worth it.

Harry's musical groans snapped me back to reality, and I pushed the Boy-Who-Lived off of my thin form with internal reluctance.

"What's your bloody-fucking problem, Potter?" I spat. I still remember the arch of Harry's brows at my attempt at being nasty. I _was_ a little rusty. "Sirens have predestined mates, you know." I sniffed and pulled my belongings closer to my body as a gesture of defense, like some kind of stuck-up schoolgirl.

"I know."

And with that, I was out of my cage.

_Author's note: _

_Oh boy, oh boy. Next chapter coming up, baby. Let's head off into the wasteland from Harry's point of view, shall we? Review, everyone. You authors out there know how hard it is to crank out another chapter. I know it's short but I put time into it. So appreciate it. _

_TruestBlue_


	3. Entering the Wasteland

Chapter 3: Entering the Wasteland

_Author's Note: I need a beta. It's my birthday, So Review everyone. _

Harry:

I don't think I'd even really realized that Draco was my mate until that very moment in the stairwell. I guess on some subconscious level, I did, though. I followed him, thought about him, dreamed about him. I lived and breathed Draco. Who else did I think it would be?

We tip-toed around each other the rest of the year. We never talked, but we were probably within 30 feet of one another every single second of every day, except for when we slept. I wasn't even sure of that, as my window was suspiciously open in the morning a couple of times.

Dumbledore was concerned, I could tell. He'd picked up on the fact that we were soul-bound, and I think he felt like we couldn't work things out on our own. He was right, most likely. It could've gone on that way forever.

The offer to take us to Cantani seemed sort of dull at first. I was pretty focused on destroying good old Voldie, and Draco seemed to be having some problems at home. Not wanting to take the Dark Mark pissed off his dad pretty badly. But Dumbledore seemed pretty eager about the whole thing, and said I'd be going with Draco. I remember thinking I needed a break, anyhow. And a couple weeks with Draco didn't sound so shabby either, even if he wouldn't look me in the eye.

The next step of the Hero's Journey is the "Wasteland.' The Wasteland is pretty much the whole backbone of the Journey. Right after you leave the gate, you're out there, and have to go through the whole bloody thing just to get back to your rightful home.

I figure the second Draco and I grabbed the portkey, we had one foot out of the cage. The next second, when we saw that Dumbledore hadn't grabbed the portkey himself, pushed us thoroughly out and into the fast-paced, action-packed trail up to the climax.

Draco and I stood alone, on a bright sandy beach, surrounded by a vast jade ocean. The whole surface of the water seemed to shimmer white in the sun. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, besides Draco. The youngest Malfoy, at the time, was staring in bewilderment. Maybe at the sea, or maybe at our predicament.

We both heard it at the same time. Delicate crooning, washing over our senses in waves. The notes moved up and down a simple c-minor scale, fading out at the top. It was beautiful in its simplicity. Sopranos, Basses, Tenors, Altos all moved their instruments together. The voices were so clear and round. I felt like I could die from my heart beating so hard and fast. I was one of them. I could hardly believe it.

I'd never really sung before, except to hum the occasional "Happy Birthday." I didn't think there was any way I could sound like that.

Then I heard Draco beside me. On his knees in the pale sand, he sang out to them,

blending his voice with theirs, but standing out in his own way. His tone was a bit more human, thicker. But still soft and perfect. I hadn't really noticed that I'd begun to sing as well. My voice moved around Draco's echoing, following, and bonding with his tone. Together we were strong, sending a wall of sound out towards the water.

We were so wrapped up in our moment, our song, that we didn't hear the gradual silence of the other's voices. Just us, singing duet: the first thing we did in a foreign realm

When we did finally turn back out to the sea, what we saw astounded us. Dozens of sirens were scattered throughout the shallow water lapping at their legs. They looked like wizards, but sharper, more angles and intensely colored. They were the whitest of pales of the deepest of browns. What surprised me most was the hair: White-blonde, Raven, or Auburn. No browns, or highlights, or varied shades. Just a shock of dramatic color around their face.

I laughed, looking at Draco, and down at myself. White-blonde hair and deep black hair, pale skin, sharp features. No wonder we stood out so much back at Hogwarts.

They were staring at us, eyes round and unblinking. We stared back, suddenly frightened. We knew next to nothing of our culture. They could've been singing a wizard sacrifice song and we could've just offered ourselves up. We could've insulted them.

'Ifs' and 'maybes' ran though our heads when a voice cut through the air like a sword through flesh.

"They've come." Intoned one dark siren with grey eyes and black hair. Smiles broke out on every visible face as Draco and I stood in confusion.

"The prophecy is fulfilled."

_Author's Note: Confused, aren't you?!? You wanna know what's going on, don't you? WELL REVIEW AND I'LL TELL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!_

_Love you guys. _

_TruestBlue_


	4. Allies in the Wasteland

_Journey Chapter 4: Allies in the Wasteland_

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to fire goddess- she really got me motivated to work on this! Review!

* * *

_

I saw Harry giving the dark man the once-over, so I was resentful off the bat. My eyes narrowed, and my arms crossed defensively.

"Another prophecy, huh?" I hissed. "Harry you've certainly got your hands full."

Harry only looked at me funny.

Water churned around legs darkened by the sun. The siren's skin was as dark as night, but he had a gorgeous golden undertone to his flesh.

"Welcome, young kings."

"Kings?" Harry asked, drawing his eyes back up to the man's face with some reluctance. He only smiled, using all his perfectly white teeth. It was eerie, really, the white against his skin made him seem ethereal.

"You are wizards from your far away place, are you not?"

"Yes," Harry and I told him unanimously.

"And you are in love."

The way he said it, it was a statement. We only blushed, and I avoided Harry's eyes. I assume he did the same. The man smiled again, sending shivers down my spine. He laughed, a truly musical sound that left us enchanted.

"I see it's true, now isn't it?" He was close to us now. Leaning into both out faces he continued. "You will one day rule Cantani. The island will be yours."

I could see the facts ticking into place in Harry's brain. The way his eyes shifted upward and his lips pursed made me want to giggle.

And Malfoy's don't giggle.

"Dumbledore left us," Harry said, to me this time. "Do you think this is why?"

I shrugged, still holding back my laughter.

"The old wizard you speak of? I know his way. He would've asked me to look after you myself."

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked him. I was still upset about the looks Harry was giving him.

"Horanto." The name sounded as if it were coaxed from his lips by the wind, so soft and light. "Our land is in great need of you. They told me you would come, but I had started to doubt…"

He glanced behind him at the others.

"What's wrong with Cantani?" Harry questioned, frowning. His eyes still drifted around the perfect body of Horanto.

The siren's eyes darkened immediately. "The dark ones."

Harry's look was pressing, but it appeared Horanto wanted to say no more on the topic.

"You need shelter, someplace to stay. Please, let me take you." Horonto grabbed our hands and we padded after him.

"Dammit, Harry. You don't need to check him out all the time. Not…" I whispered furiously. We both knew the end to my sentence was, 'in front of me.'

"Checking him out?" Harry yowled, clueless.

I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrow simultaneously; an old trick Blaise had taught me. I was surprised to find Harry rolling his green eyes back at me. But he grew serious quickly again, and quickened his pace after Horanto.

"I wasn't flirting, Draco. I was analyzing." He looked around him, with a little bit of horror and a little bit of wonder reflected in his face.

"I dreamed this. Horanto, this beach. All of it."

I gasped, searching for any sign of a joke.

"Even you."

* * *

_Author's Note: releasing the title of the next chapter: Knowledge in the Wasteland!!!_

_Review, and help me get it up that much faster. Love you guys._

_Have a wonderful day,_

_TruestBlue_


End file.
